Frantic Sensations
' '''is episode 3a of Edward and Eric. It premiered on Kids' WB on September 19, 1998. Synopsis For their first day of Boy Scouts, Edward and Eric spend a day at the forest with Joey. Unfortunately, it's mating season for wasps, and everybody knows that wasps in Lakeside are extremely aggressive around this time of the year... Cast *Andrew Rannells as Edward, The Narrator, Wasps and King Wasp *Josh Peck as Eric *Edward Felker as Stanley *Gary Sauls as Joey Maldanado *Dan Green as Dallas *R. Lee Ermey as Mr. Atwood *Dee Bradley Baker as Old Man Esmond Carver makes a silent cameo appearance during the montage where Eric is destroying the park. Trivia *This is Joey's first major appearance. *This segment is available to watch on The Complete First Season DVD boxset. *This is the first episode of the series to revolve around Boy Scouts. *In the beginning, Eric referenced Lucy in the Sky With Diamonds, which is a song by The Beatles. Transcript (The episode opens up with a shot of downtown Lakeside. A wasp flies out of a field and flies toward Avenue A Apartment) '''The Narrator: '''Ah, it's a sunny and picturesque day in Lakeside City. Here, we can see the birds singing― (It starts to rain) '''The Narrator: '''Umm, nevermind. It is now a dark and gloomy day in Lakeside― (Then a heatwave begins) '''The Narrator: '''Okay, forget what I said earlier. It is a sunny day in Lakeside, and it's hotter than an oven― (Snow begins to fall) '''The Narrator: '''OH, COME ON! (Then, the snow quickly melts, and it becomes sunny again) '''The Narrator: '(groans) This is why I hate spring in New York! Anyway, as I was saying, it's a sunny and picturesque day in Lakeside City. Here, we can see the birds singing, and the pedestrians teeming with life. And today it seems to be the start of wasp season, which means trouble for Lakeside citizens. Let's see how the Pearson brothers will cope with this. (The camera pans to the Avenue A Apartment and it zooms in there. Edward and Eric are getting dressed for Boy Scouts) 'The Narrator: '''Hmm, what is happening here? '''Edward: '(he buckles his belt in) Alright, Eric, let's do an inventory check for our first day at Boy Scouts. Do you have pairs of hiking boots? 'Eric: '''Yep! '''Edward: '''Overpriced handkerchiefs? '''Eric: '''Yep! '''Edward: '''Extra pairs of underwear in case of an emergency? '''Eric: '''You betcha! '''Edward: '''How about the bug spray? '''Eric: '''I have some, but it's not just your normal spray. '''Edward: '...huh? 'Eric: '''I have honey scented spray! The can says it can attract bees, but I think "bees" is just a fancy word to describe girls. '''Edward '''Eric... WHERE DID YOU GET THAT?! '''Eric: '''I bought it from Lucy in the sky with diamonds. '''Edward: '''Who the heck is Lucy?! '''Eric: '''Irrelevant. Now allow me to spray your skin! (Eric pins Edward to a wall and sprays his skin with the honey scented spray. Suddenly, a swarm of bees break in and they sting Edward) '''Edward: '''All I really wanted to do today was just stay home and relax in the bath... (he coughs and then crumbles to ashes) (Cuts to a shot of Edward and Eric entering a campsite) '''Edward: '''Here we are, Eric. This place is supposedly known for separating the men from the boys. '''Eric: '''Won't that hurt us? (Later, Edward and Eric are in a cabin, and they are standing in a horizontal line with the rest of the Boy Scouts members) '''Mr. Atwood: '(he walks up to a microphone and speaks into it) Good morning, gentlemen. Welcome to your first day of Boy Scouts. I'm Mr. Atwood, your leader, and most of you seem to be ready to become a scout. As part of a way to test out your skills, each and every one of you will spend a day at the local park to plant some daffodils. If you need me, I'll be far away so I can collect some... uh... laundry. (Mr. Atwood quickly runs off to the opposite side of the campground, where there are Girl Scouts training) '''Joey: '''Dang it, I wanted to join him! Category:Edward and Eric Category:Episodes Category:Edward and Eric episodes Category:Edward and Eric Season 1 Category:Insecurity and TGB1's pages